


Sarah

by questionmark007



Series: Sarah Goodkin [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sarah's an OC of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron’s sister makes a surprise visit and winds up meeting Kirsten. Cameron can’t tell if he’s really obvious or if she’s really perceptive. Maybe both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah Goodkin is a headcanon/OC of mine that I like so much I had to write a fic including her and I hope you like her too.

Cameron had a morning routine: wake up at seven, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast then leave for work. The monotony of the routine helped him get ready for the day. He was a creature of habit who had things the way he liked them and wasn’t overly fond of when the routine was changed. Days when his routine was changed (like days he hit snooze too many times and got a late start) never seemed to go well for him, which he always blamed on not being in the proper headspace due to his interrupted routine.

So when he’s awakened at an ungodly hour because his phone is buzzing, he’s highly irritated because he just _knows_ this is going to throw off his routine. He will admit, though, that his irritation lessened when he looked at his phone to find a text from Kirsten, saying she was going to come over in the morning to discuss their current case (and would be bringing bagels so not to bother trying to make some weird breakfast smoothie).

He smiled in spite of being awoken at a ridiculous time and sent a text back saying that the door would be unlocked so she could come over anytime after seven and promising no smoothies. Kirsten had taken this case personally for no other reason than it looked like they might not have enough evidence to convict so murderer might go free.

The case was really only tricky because when Kirsten had Stitched in, she had seen exactly who killed the victim and what and how it all happened (‘ _Colonel Mustard in the library with the candlestick_ ’ Cameron had said). The tricky part was that though they knew all the information, they had no way of explaining it enough for a warrant to arrest the murderer, (without obviously explaining the program) and the idea of a murderer going free due to lack of evidence was driving Kirsten crazy.

It bothered everyone but Kirsten more so. Cameron figured it was because being in someone’s memories, seeing what they saw and feeling what they felt, especially when that included seeing them get murdered, made you more motivated to catch their killer.

Sighing, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

-

His alarm goes off at the same time someone starts banging on his door at seven in the morning. Cameron knows he told her to come over after seven, so he’s irritated that she literally couldn’t wait one more minute to knock. However, he does admit to himself, as he walks towards the door, still clad in his pajamas and glasses, that he’s actually secretly pleased that Kirsten is clearly very eager to be here, be with him. He had ‘died’ a little over a month ago and while she’s never really told him what she saw, he can guess and he’s mostly just relieved that nothing has changed between them. He figured that this was the best case scenario (other than Kirsten returning his feelings, obviously). What he did find strange though was _why she was knocking_. He had said his door would be unlocked (like it usually was) and even if it wasn’t, she had a key (that she had stolen from him while he was unconscious for the two days after he was Stitched so she could make sure his apartment was ready for him to come home to and then she just never gave it back. Not that he minded.)

Cameron got to the door and opened it: “I told you the door would be unlocked and—“ he stopped, staring at the young woman standing there. From her blonde hair, to her green eyes, she was exactly as he remembered. “You’re not Kirsten” was the only thing his brain could come up with due to the combined shock of seeing her and the fact that he was still a bit groggy from sleep.

“I’m not. And has it really been so long that you’ve forgotten who I am?” she smiled at him.

“Of course not, sis! I just wasn’t expecting you,” Cameron responded quickly, stepping forward to give her a hug. “You should’ve called, Sarah.”

“Calling would’ve ruined the surprise,” Sarah told him, entering the apartment, rolling her little suitcase behind her. “Love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Hilarious. We both know you decorated the entire apartment,” Cameron shut the door behind her and followed his sister into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen island and he went about the kitchen, pulling out things so they could have tea. He was never allowed to have coffee as a child or teenager because doctors (and mostly his parents) were concerned about what it would do to his heart, so instead he drank tea. Sarah had quickly jumped on the bandwagon, declaring that they could be just as particular about their tea as most people were about their coffee. Even now that he was older and didn’t necessarily do everything the doctors suggested (i.e. their ‘don’t get too excited’ and ‘stay away from anything caffeinated’ mandates), he still drank tea most mornings and kept Sarah’s favorite on hand because, as today proved, he never knew when she might swing by.

“So not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?” Cameron asked after a minute or so, putting the water on to boil.

“Tactful as ever, Cam,” she gave him a look. “I’ve got some meetings with some stores about carrying a couple of different lines and wasn’t about to come to LA without visiting my favorite brother!”

“I’m your only brother,” Cameron reminded her dryly.

“Which also makes you my least favorite brother. Especially because you’ve been pretty radio silent the last few weeks,” her tone was gentle but Cameron still felt like a little boy being reprimanded by a parent. “What’s been going on?”

“Nothing, I’ve just been swamped at work,” he shrugged. It was mostly true and it’s not like he could tell her that he died, on purpose, spent two days in a coma and is now back to his work of Stitching a living person into the memories of dead people because the US government told him to, no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Mhmm and Kirsten? Does she have anything to do with how busy you’ve been?” she quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a knowing look. Cameron groaned internally. It figured that his sister would be in town for all of five minutes before calling him out on his feelings for Kirsten. Of course, he’d never expressly stated that he _had_ feelings for Kirsten, but Sarah knew him better than anyone and she had guessed his feelings for Kirsten after about the third time he mentioned her.

“Yes, because we _work_ together,” Cameron gave her a pointed look and her smirk said she didn’t believe him at all.

Sarah was about to respond when the front door opened and shut and Cameron’s internal groan started sounding more like internal screaming as he tried to think of a way to stop this from exploding in his face. As much as he wanted his two favorite women to meet, this was most certainly not how he wanted it to happen. (Not that he’d spent a lot of time imagining it, but their meeting definitely didn’t include accidentally running into each other at seven in the morning)

“I know your building is pretty safe, but you really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked,” Kirsten entered the kitchen, head down because she was rummaging for something in her bag. When she looked up, she froze in shock (or at least as close to shock as Kirsten could get) when her gaze landed on Sarah, who was trying very hard not to smile.

“Sorry,” Kirsten said before turning to Cameron. “I didn’t know you had someone here. I’ll go and just see you at the office.”

“No!” Sarah interjected before Cameron could even open his mouth. Both he and Kirsten looked at her, “There’s no need for that. You’re Kirsten, right?”

Kirsten nodded, still clearly confused and Cameron’s brain finally decided to start working so he said, “Kirsten, this is my older sister, Sarah. Sarah, this is Kirsten.” Cameron was relieved when Kirsten just nodded and set the container of bagels on the counter. For once, he was glad that she couldn’t be surprised because once she processed that he had a sister who had appeared from seemingly nowhere, everything would go back to normal. Probably.

Sarah hopped off of her stool and threw her arms around Kirsten in a hug, “It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Kirsten awkwardly returned the hug, patting Sarah on the back, giving Cameron a slightly alarmed look over Sarah’s shoulder. While Kirsten had many skills, hugging was not one of them but Cameron appreciated the effort nonetheless.

“Cameron, why didn’t you tell me your sister was in town? I would’ve brought more food,” Kirsten said when the hug was over.

“Sorry Stretch, but I didn’t know she was coming over,” Cameron apologized, sliding Sarah her mug of tea.

“Yeah, it’s my fault. I’m in town on business and decided to surprise my brother,” Sarah explained. “But I would’ve told him ahead of time if I knew he was going to have company at seven in the morning.” She gave him a pointed look as she took a sip of her tea.

“I was coming over to discuss work,” Kirsten said.

“Yes, you two work together. Are you a neuroscientist too?” Sarah asked.

Kirsten shook her head, “No I’m a—“

“Computer geek” Cameron cut her off with a smile. “She can hack into anything.”

“I’d be careful who I’d call a ‘geek’, Mr. I-can-name-every-actor-who’s-played-Doctor-Who,” Kirsten gave him an unimpressed look.

“Touché, Stretch,” he held up his hands in defeat, smiling, before noticing that Sarah was looking between the two of them like she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing.

“Anyway, Cameron, the work stuff can wait. I’ll go finish up some other stuff at the…office,” Kirsten looked at him, her expression similar to the one she wore when she was trying to fit the pieces of a case together when they didn’t quite fit. “I’m sure Maggie won’t mind if you come in late today.”

“Do you have to go? You should stay and have breakfast with us! Goodkins make a mean breakfast, right _Cam-Cam_?” Sarah smiled sweetly at him and he tried his hardest not to glare at her.

“Right, _Sarah-bear_ ,” Cameron said through gritted teeth. “Do you still have that kale tarragon smoothie recipe I sent you?” she asked.

Before Cameron could respond, Kirsten cut in: “No really, I should go. Camille’s probably wondering where I am,” Kirsten said. It was a dirty lie and both she and Cameron knew it. Camille wasn’t exactly a worrier, especially if Kirsten was just at Cameron’s. But he couldn’t blame her too much for not wanting to have weird breakfast smoothies with his sister. Even for someone for whom life felt like it had already happened, this had to be weird.

“Oh okay. But we should do dinner tonight!” Sarah suggested, “I leave tomorrow and Mom would never forgive me if I didn’t spend at least some of that time getting to know Cam’s friends.”

“I…guess..?” Kirsten looked to him, as if Cameron would have a way out, but he didn’t. And he didn’t really want a way out. Because he’s a romantic and he wants them to hang out and get to know each other and maybe even be friends, even if it meant that Kirsten would be hearing every embarrassing moment from his childhood, because Sarah Goodkin lived for exactly two things: 1) the world of fashion and 2) to embarrass her younger brother.

“Perfect! We’ll figure out the details later,” Sarah smiled, clearly pleased. “Oh and, Cam, I’m picking out your outfit.”

“What? Why? I’m a grown man, I can pick out my own clothes.” Cameron turned to his sister, indignant, just as Kirsten exited the room.

“The amount of plaid shirts that you own says otherwise, lumberjack,” Sarah retorted.

“Lumberjack? Oh that’s real clever!” Cameron rolled his eyes as his front door opened and closed as Kirsten left the apartment. The moment the door clicked shut, Sarah started to laugh:

“Oh my God, you are SO in love with her!”


End file.
